


Brother Dearest

by PhoenixandMuser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixandMuser/pseuds/PhoenixandMuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty walked away from the Reichenbach incident, two years ago, letting Sherlock think that the web was destroyed.<br/>Jim informs Sebastian on Lord Moran's little escapade and indulges their bitter sibling rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Dearest

Sebastian sat across the room from Jim, watching the man from his armchair. Jim was almost completely still, the only movement being an occasional tap on his laptop. The blond resumed reading, drawing a breath through his cigarette, and they both stayed in a content silence. After a few minutes, Jim broke the silence, as only he was permitted to do while he was working. He frowned and looked up at his second in command “Sebastian.”  
“Yes, boss?”  
A small smile played on the corner of Jim’s lips “Have you been in contact with your brother?”  
“My brother?” Sebastian frowned in thought, then shook his head “Not since I was 19. I’m completely out of touch with my family, you know that…”  
“He’s doing rather well for himself… _Lord_  Severin Moran. Sebby's from aristocracy, hm?”   
This causes a derisive snort from him, and he shakes his head “Who gave him a title? It makes him sound even more stuck up… Severin. I don’t even think that’s a real name. Fucking-“  
He was interrupted by a gentle chiding “Now, now, Sebby… don’t be bitter.” Jim returned his gaze to the screen “Severin is a name… It means “boundary”… “Strict” or “restraint”.”  
“He certainly restrained me from getting any inheritance.” He muttered.  
“It’s a saint’s name. Like Sebastian, patron saint of soldiers…” he smiled and shook off the tangent they had gone off on. “Anyway, if you’re quite done sulking…? He’s involved in a case that caught my interest.”  
That intrigued Sebastian enough to cease his curses. “He is? Have you spoken? Does he know I’m with you? I’ll fucking kill him if you bring him back here…”  
“Sebastian.” Jim warned, giving him a quick, cold glare. But in his mind, Jim laughed. He laughed at Sebastian, a mutinous baby brother, trying to keep his sibling away from his territory. Jim inclines his head toward the seat beside him, and Sebastian stubs out his cigarette, stands and joins him on the sofa, automatically wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. They looked at the screen together, reading the update on the case.   
  
“Lord Severin Moran, member of the House of Lords, is a mole for North Korea. He’s a terrorist, Sebastian, and he’s in charge of blowing up Westminster.” Jim looked up at him, gauging his reaction.  
“Shit.” He murmured, reading the case information.  
“Indeed. Not one of my cases, just a bit of light reading. It’s going to go wrong, and our favourite detective is back in circulation. Two years, and all he’s done is destroy a carbon copy of our work. As if I'd let him ruin us. There will always be crime. He needn’t have wasted his effort.”  
Sebastian was disinterested in Holmes. He had Jim back alive, and that was all that affected him. “So, what happens to him, when it goes wrong?”  
“He’ll be arrested… I doubt the North Korean organisation will be pleased. Give it six months, and there’ll be no Severin left. He’ll never have existed.” Jim smiled a sly, smug grin “Unless my pet is good to me, and I let a few of our people get there first…”  
  
With a soft laugh, Sebastian leaned in and kissed Jim, shutting the laptop of his soon to be deceased brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I was less than impressed with "Lord Moran" from The Empty Hearse, so I wrote this to give Seb a chance at being a decent, interesting character.


End file.
